Si Se Intenta,Todo Se Puede Lograr
by EkKo Numenes
Summary: El viaje de vuelta,Fics algo triste,Cap5:¿Ya te nos vas, amigo?”otra oportunidad para Len.. Horo yManta tratan de areglar la camioneta,vuelve un asesino de Hao a vengar su muerte.Pelean sin sus espiritus,Los primeros en irse:Ryu y Chocolove
1. Si se intenta todo se puede lograr

LAS PEQUEÑAS GRANDES COSAS..  
  
Por: EkKo  
  
-Todo lo que se intenta se puede lograr, dijo una vez un viejo muy sabio, por lo que vemos tuvo razón, muchas gracias chicos..-  
  
Pilika y Tamao miraron extrañadas a el señor Asakura, el abuelo de Yoh que aun miraba por el balcón hacia los grandes espíritus, donde sus amigos y familiares peleaban a muerte para proteger a los humanos.. ¿de que estaba hablando? Que ellas supieran aún estaban luchando sus seres queridos.. y la batalla la estaban perdiendo por lo que veían.. no había cambiado nada.. el espíritu de fuego seguía de ese color dorado, el cual lo tenia por haberse comido una parte de los grandes espíritus.. lo único extraño es que se sentían mas cansadas.. para decir verdad estaban agotadas no solo emocionalmente también físicamente no sabían porque, ya que aunque les doliera ellas no habían echo nada importante.. pero no pudieron encontrar la respuesta a esa misma pregunta que se hacían las dos la mismo tiempo ya que algo las interrumpió y gracias a ese echo se pudieron dar cuanta de que diablos hablaba el señor Asakura.. luego de eso todo se torno de una luz insoportable.. y de los demás.. no se acuerdan mas..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Nadie lo podía creer.. Yoh de un gran salto y luego de decir unas palabras hacia Hao las cuales fueron inaudibles para los demás, logro partirlo espiritualmente en dos, la posesión de Hao se desvaneció Yoh callo de pie al suelo mirando como el espíritu del fuego se desasía en medio de una radiante ola de luz.. ¿lo logramos? Era la pregunta de todos hasta de la misma Anna que no podía creer en lo que estaba viendo, los demás en cambio, la mayoría estaba de rodillas, fue agotador darle el poder necesario a Yoh, nadie sabia como lo lograron ni como empezó a ganar Yoh pero lo que si sabían es que su fuerza y espíritu de pelea les fueron otorgados al interminable poder de Yoh, el cual lo utilizo de una manera extraordinaria.. luego de que se acabo la ola de luz.. no había rastro de Hao ni tampoco se podía sentir su presencia.. además la aldea Apache había desaparecido, se encontraban en el mismo desierto que habían tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta la aldea... todos estaban en shock. Un grito los saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había gritado: "siii lo hicimos!! Lo hemos vencido!!!" la persona comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría, había sido Manta quien había gritado luego Horo-Horo y Ryu comenzaron a mandar gritos de victoria.. los demás no se quedaron atrás.. todos comenzaron a celebrar, sin importar sus heridas ni el cansancio.. lo habían logrado y eso era lo que importaba..  
  
-La posesión de Hao se acabo- comento en susurro Jeanne -los Dioses me comunican que lo hemos logrado, Hao y el destino cruel sobre la tierra se han terminado, podemos estar en paz..-  
  
los que estaban alrededor de Jeanne y Marco se quedaron mirando atentamente a Jeanne, la cual aunque allá susurrado, los demás igual pudieron escucharla a la perfección.. no lo podían creer luego de unos momentos de razonar lo que habían escuchado los shamanes que esperaban que Hao fuera el victorioso y que su mundo se derrumbara, saltaron de alegría y emoción.. gritaban alegres: "Lo lograron!!" "Somos libres!!!" y otros gritos de victoria.. pero claro estaba.. ellos solo habían mirado desde lejos como el enorme espíritu del fuego estaba luchando con unos espíritus de menor tamaño, en otras palabras no habían echo nada solo se sentían mas débiles, ¿por qué? Se preguntaban, la respuesta capas que nunca la sabrían, habían otorgado a Yoh su poder espiritual, quien lo necesitaba enormemente.. aún así no tenían idea del enorme sacrificio que habían echo esos jóvenes shamanes los cuales habían sido criticados por su edad y le habían dicho que nunca lograrían nada en este torneo, pero se habían equivocado..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Entre tanto los chicos estaban entre gritos, risas, abrazos, saltos y asta llantos por parte de Ryu que abrazaba o asfixiaba a Manta  
  
-Lo logro Don Yoh!!!-  
  
-hey epa pue' como que "lo logro don Yoh" y nosotros estamos pintaos o que pue' hombre??- dijo algo ofendido Chocolove.  
  
-Lo lograron todos, pelearon muy bien chicos.- corrigió Silver que aun estaba muy herido.  
  
-si, lastima que a ningún humano le importara un comino lo que hicimos por ellos, y seguirán destrozando este mundo.. u.ú - comento serio Horo-Horo, como reacción a sus palabras todos se quedaron callados, después de todo tenia razón.. los humanos no creían nada que no vieran con sus propios ojos, además los shamanes capas que se allá escapados todos de la aldea antes que comenzara la pelea, eso es lo que creían los demás..  
  
-Pero.. salvamos al mundo o no??.. quien sabe.. hemos salvados a muchos shamanes que como tal tienen el deber de mejorar y ayudar a este mundo... y ... la naturaleza y los grandes espíritus nos lo agradecerán siempre- dijo Horo tratando se subir el animo a sus compadres shamanes.. y al parecer resulto ya que varios asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron.  
  
-no necesitamos agradecimientos ni premios, ya que esto comprueba que nosotros juntos hemos vencido a Hao por lo tanto chicos.. ¡!! Somos los Shaman King ¡!! ^___^- grito Yoh muy alegre y contento.. era característico de el.. siempre subía el animo con palabras simples pero sabias..  
  
-el chimuelo tiene razón!!! Somos los mejores pue'!!! XD  
  
-así parece.. aunque yo sigo siendo el mejor y mas fuerte ( - comento Len Tao con su sonrisa de orgulloso que no se al quita nadie..  
  
-que dijiste!!! Crees que somos inferiores??? Ahora te las veras con migo ò.ó - grito Ryu claramente enfadado  
  
-Ya chicos no peleen -___-U - dijo Manta  
  
-Déjalos.. dejaran de pelear cuando se les acaben las baterías si no es que se maten entre ellos antes- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
mientras tanto Yoh sonreía viendo la felicidad entre sus amigos, Lyserg hablaba con Morphin muy alegremente comentando que se acabo todo y volverían a casa, Chocolove reía como loco ya que acababa de inventar un "muy buen chiste" según el, A Fausto al parecer para el no había ocurrido nada ya que coqueteaba felizmente con Eliza, Kalim y Silver estaban igual de alegres hablando entre si:  
  
-Nunca pensé que acabara todo así- comento Silver a su amigo de la niñez  
  
-¿cómo? ¿No pensabas que lo lograríamos?- pregunto curioso Kalim  
  
-Claro que no, nunca perdí la fe en estos pequeños-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Bueno.. es que todo paso tan rápido.. no pensaba que el torneo terminara así de rápido.. además-  
  
-además que?-  
  
-además que pensé en esta pelea abría mas destrucción tanto ambiental como hacia los demás shamanes que estaban en la aldea..y que la mayoría de estos pequeños moriría al igual que nosotros.. era un sensación que no me dejaba en paz.-  
  
-No deberías pensar así.. pero bueno no paso nada de eso.. y ¿quien te dijo que el torneo había terminado?, este no se termina hasta que los grandes espíritus lo digan y elijan al Shaman King que al parecer solo será uno y no varios como creen los pequeños.. pero no le matemos sus ilusiones.. se ven contentos.. además que sabemos nosotros?? El destino aun nos depara demasiado..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------¤  
  
HOLA!! Mucho gusto n__n bueno este es mi primer fics.. y sep que salio re- corto y re-malo ^___^U pero mejorare . lo intentare.. me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios y no se preocupen le tengo muchos proyectos divertidos para la historia como un festival koropokuru (kropoculs) y los chicos visistaran la aldea Ainu, tambien matare a algun personaje por hay.. jejejje X3.. bueno .. porfa dejen REW por lo menos escriban "Lo lei" y listo ^___^U por lo menos para saber que lo an leido jeje.. adios!! Nos veremos pronto 


	2. Aun no Termina

---------------------------------- capitulo 2 ------------------------------ ----  
  
TODAVÍA NO TERMINA  
  
-Como que me siento algo culpable.. después de todo Hao no era malo.. solo tenia sus propios ideales.. talvez no era del todo correctos pero aun así.. deberíamos haberle dado alguna otra oportunidad..- dijo Yoh  
  
El semblante de Yoh paso a ser de alegría a ser de tristeza.. después de todo.. era su hermano.. su sangre.. y lo había "matado" a sangre fría.. Todos comprendían lo que Yoh estaba diciendo.. querían decirle algo.. algo que lo animara. Es decir.. capas que era su hermano.. pero eso que importaba ahora?? Casi mataba a Yoh.. realmente lo mato por unos minutos.. le robo el alma, la preciada alma de su amigo.. en el fondo ninguno de los chicos estaba arrepentido.. deberían haber elegido ¿Yoh o Hao? La respuesta era obvia.. su Amigo Yoh claro estaba..  
  
-Amo Yoh.. comprendo su dolor.. pero no había otra salida.. además el señor Hao no se hubiera detenido de otra manera...- Amidamaru fue el primero en decir algo.. ojalá que sirviera se decían los demás ya que ellos no le salían las palabras correctas..  
  
-Yoh...-Anna por primera vez hace rato hablo-... deja de pensar en eso.. a demás nadie a dicho que Hao falleció..-  
  
-¿¿QUÉ???- dijeron los demás en unísono  
  
-Claro.. o acaso ven su cuerpo por hay??  
  
Tenia razón.. ¿dónde esta el cuerpo de Hao? O por lo menos donde estaba su sangre que supuestamente se debió haber derramado después de tal brutal ataque..  
  
-Entonces es poco probable que hallan acabado con el definitivamente- Dijo el Abuelo de Yoh saliendo de la nada y asustando a varios de los chicos..  
  
-no podremos estar en paz- dijo la señora Kino  
  
-No digan eso.. quien sabe.. capas que no lo volvamos a ver.. y si lo hacemos da igual.. no creo que tengo ganas de pelear de nuevo y si así lo quiere.. hablaremos con el ¿esta bien?- Comento sabiamente Len que tampoco había hablado hace rato..  
  
-Pero la aldea Apache también desapareció.. capas que se llevo el cuerpo o sangre de Hao junto con el..- opino Manta  
  
-Dejemos las cosas como están- dijo la señora Kino- ahora lo mejor es curar sus heridas y descansar un poco.. a sido una semana muy difícil para nosotros..-  
  
-¿para nosotros? Pero si ella no hizo na.. ahú +.+ ..-Horo fue interrumpido por un codazo de parte de Len..  
  
-Shh.. cuidado con lo que dices.. que la señora dársela de fiera contigo ¬¬ - respondió Len susurrándole a Horo  
  
-Dejemos las caras amargas y ¿salgamos de aquí, quieren? ^^- Dijo Yoh junto con su típica sonrisa que había vuelto  
  
-Yo los curare a todos!!! *¬*-grito emocionado Fausto que por fin dijo algo después de todo este rato ^^U  
  
Paso como una Hora pero todos estaban como nuevos, no tenían heridas graves excepto Len, que se le había abierto un poco la zona donde lo opero fausto.. los demás solo estaban cansados con algunos rasguños y varios moretones pero nada que un largo descansó no cure  
  
-Esta bien... larguémonos de aquí...-dijo Jun pero luego dudo por un instante- ..pero.. ¿cómo diablos nos vamos de aquí? O.o-  
  
-.................- silencio total..  
  
._.U  
  
-¡!!HERMANOOOOOO!!!-  
  
-¿ah? O.o-  
  
¡PAM!  
  
¿y que creen? Dos Ainus al suelo.. uno encima gritando, lloriqueando y abrazando al de abajo mientras el otro se la trataba de quitar de encima  
  
-¡Hermano, te extrañe mucho! Creí que no te volvería a ver ¡! Pensé que el sueño del campo de los koropokurus se acabaría y que me quedaría solita!!!!!!! TT.TT  
  
-Pilika... por dios.. bájate.. que vergüenza... ya salte!!-  
  
-Que malo eres y yo que me preocupo por ti como una tonta!!-  
  
-Como si te obligara a hacerlo ¬¬-  
  
-TT.TT Que cruel!!!  
  
-Ya..ya no llores... que nos miran como si fuéramos locos ._.U-  
  
-¿y a mi que? ¬¬  
  
Los demás se limitaban a ver la escena del "reencuentro" de los hermanitos Ainu.. aunque cada uno pensaba en lo suyo..  
  
-Yoh.. ya es hora de irnos.. nos iremos la familia Asakura en nuestro avión-  
  
-Abuelo tenemos avión privado?- pregunto incrédulo Yoh  
  
-en realidad lo arrendamos por hoy.. y mas bien es un avieonchuelo la cosa que arrendó tu abuelo- dijo la señora Kino sin cambiar la expresión de su cara..  
  
-ejem.. como sea.. ¿vienes?-  
  
Yoh lo pensó en rato..  
  
-Abuelo.. me iré con mis amigos.. igual como llegamos..-  
  
-pero si no tenemos transporte, Yoh- dijo Lyserg  
  
-Nos la arreglaremos- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Tratare de conseguirme un Jet de los Tao- ... Len  
  
-Este.. hermano.. creo que será algo difícil.. ya que papá se enfado mucho cuando supo lo que le paso a su Jet favorito ^^U-  
  
-._.U .. ejem.. mejor nos vamos caminando chicos..-  
  
¬¬ mmmm  
  
-ejem.. bueno abuelo volviendo al tema.. igual prefiero ir con ellos n__n- dijo sonrientemente Yoh  
  
-Pero Yoh..-  
  
-Déjalo Padre.. que haga lo que desee además ya esta grande para tomar sus decisiones, y quien sabe.. podría ser la ultima vez que ve a sus amigos.. bueno Yoh adiós cuídate, y ustedes también y gracias por todo- se despido el señor Mikihisa  
  
-Esta bien padre adiós..- y así los la familia de Yoh se marcho  
  
Mikihisa tenia razón... cuando se volverían a ver?? Todos vivían en diferentes partes.. y muy lejos unos de otros, tenían que pensar que harían ya que ninguno se quería separar aún..  
  
-Tamao, Manta, Pilika, Jun, fausto y yo nos iremos en el jet privado del enano cabezón.. para ustedes no hay espacio así que se Irán caminando perezosos..- dijo Anna con su todo de militar característico..  
  
-Pero yo quiero estar con mi hermano TT.TT...  
  
-claro que no ¬¬ te están invitando a irte directamente a casa.. mejor anda luego yo te alcanzo..- respondió Horo-Horo  
  
-pero hermano...- Pilika se dio cuenta lo que quería su hermano... estar los últimos momentos con sus amigos de verdad.. no quería ser un estorbo y menos para su hermano-.. Esta bien... pero no te demores mucho te estaré esperando en casa n__n-  
  
-Bueno..-  
  
-Hermano cuídate.. nos veremos en casa n__n- dijo Jun a su hermano  
  
-esta bien Jun.. dile a papá que volveré algo tarde  
  
-Esta bien ^__^, espero que no se vuelva a enojar.. -  
  
- ._.  
  
-Amigos.. nos vemos.. ojalá pasen a por Japón antes de volver a casa- dijo tristemente Manta  
  
-Trataremos Manta, adiós surte y te nos cuidas peque-  
  
-¿Amo Manta porque no se viene con el Amo Yoh y los demás?- pregunto Amidamaru  
  
-Buena idea ^^... así Manta nos servirá de Guía-Dijo Yoh  
  
- Esta bien.. are lo posible para ayudarles n__n-  
  
-Tu no aras nada ¬¬ no pienso irme a pie.. así que te vienes con nosotros ¬¬-  
  
-Pero Anna puedes usar el Jet igual ^^U no hay problema- Manta  
  
-... Tamao reúne a las Fausto y las chicas nos vamos ahora ¬¬-  
  
-si señorita Anna -___-  
  
-Adiós Annita, Adiós Tamao n__n cuídense mucho, espérenme en la pensión-  
  
-Claro joven Yoh ^////^-  
  
-que esperas Tamao ¬¬-  
  
-Ya voy señorita Anna -.-  
  
Y así cada uno se despidieron ya que había tres grupos los que se irían con Yoh a pie, los que se irían con manta en su jet y la familia asakura que se irían un su avionchuelo XD..  
  
............  
  
-Donde están Silver y Kalim?- pregunto Lyserg  
  
-eh?-  
  
si... Silver y Kalim ya no estaban y al parecer desaparecieron hace rato.. y nadie se dio cuenta pero igual a nadie le importo mucho (sin ofender) tenían otras cosas en que preocuparse...  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-¿si Anna?-  
  
-cuídate.. y .. lo hiciste muy bien -  
  
-em.. muchas gracias annita.. nos vemos en casa n__n-  
  
-claro.. - Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yoh - te cuidas... -///-.. cuando vuelvas continuaras con el entrenamiento ¬///¬  
  
y sin dejar responder a Yoh se marcho junto con los demás.. aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo.. "por suerte" se dijo así misma anna..  
  
-O.o ah? - Yoh.. se quedo sin habla.. que había pasado?? Era anna o no?? Y le dio un abrazo O.o .. quedo en shock..  
  
-bueno chicos... y ¿ahora para donde vamos?-pregunto Ryu al grupo  
  
Sin embargo Lyserg tenia la expresión sombría.. además que hace rato estaba muy pensativo, el único que lo noto fue Ryu ya que no lo dejaba de mirar ¬¬  
  
-Mi lyserg que te sucede?? Has estado muy serio -  
  
-ah? No nada Ryu.. es solo que creo que nos separamos aquí..-  
  
-que? O.o- Ryu  
  
-Te nos vas Hombre?- chocolove  
  
-si chocolove ya es hora de que vuelva a Inglaterra y si me voy por el camino de ustedes me alejaría mas..-  
  
-Ya veo.. bueno Lyserg fue un placer ^^ ojalá que estemos en contacto-  
  
-Si, nos veremos pronto tratare de irlos a visitar a Japón seguido-  
  
-No olvides pasar por Hokkaido :D, adiós Morphin cuídate linda T-T, y tu también amigo n__n  
  
-Claro que si Horo-Horo, y no me olvidare de pasar por Hokkaido n__n-  
  
-NOOOO Mi Lyserg ¡!!! ToT-  
  
-Ya empezó otra vez u.ú - se quejo Len - Esta bien Lyserg cuídate, nos veremos, si necesitas algo solo llámanos-  
  
-Si pue' que pa' eso estamos-  
  
-Muchas gracias n__n, Bueno nos veremos adiós a todos ..-  
  
-Adiós!  
  
Y así Lyserg se despidió de cada uno de sus amigos.. aunque necesito ayuda de Len y Horo para lograr que Ryu lo soltara.. y por si las dudas a los chicos le dio su numero de celular (si se que no tiene.. pero saco uno de la nada .. oka? XD)  
  
Mientras Lyserg se alejaba de sus amigos, capas los únicos que había tenido en su corta vida.. iba recordando cuando los conoció, los instantes de amistad que tuvo con cada uno de ellos, capas que con algunos se entendió mas que otros pero aun así para el eran sus amigos ya que sabia muy bien que podía contar con ellos y que nunca los olvidaría... De repente, cuando ya no veía a sus amigos en el horizonte una camioneta roja para al lado de el, y un mujer mayor de cabello rubio saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y le pregunto:  
  
-Hola.. te llevamos?-  
  
-n__n claro. Muchas gracias-  
  
Era Shalona junto con las otras 4 Lilis, capas que no habían conversado mucho pero aún así se ofrecieron a llevarlo.. y ese fue la ultima vez que los chicos vieron a Lyserg  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Cuando Ryu por fin se recupero del fuerte impacto emocional (no digo yo que esta chalado ._.) Invocó al "Gran dedo Pulgar".  
  
-Después de tanto tiempo .. por fin veré a Billy *¬*...-  
  
-Aún crees que todavía andará por aquí, Ryu?? ¬¬- Dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-No creo que ese tipo viva en su camioneta u.ú- comento Len  
  
y de la nada apareció una camioneta azul que casi arrolla a Horo-Horo y Len.. era la camioneta de Billy ^^U  
  
-que susto me dio -.- casi nos arrolla T-T - Dijo Horo-Horo en el suelo después de haber esquivado la camioneta ^^U  
  
-¡¡ Que le pasa a este loco ¡! Ò.ó ... -dijo enfadado Len ^^U  
  
-Ya Lencito no te alteres ^__^- trato de calmarlo Yoh  
  
-Dijo Doña Treme!-  
  
-...................-  
  
-por que diablos dijiste eso chocolove ¬¬??-  
  
-pus porque rimaba.. ¿¡que no entienden!? "alteres".. "doña treme" ..  
  
-.....................-  
  
-juas!! Que no digo yo pue!! A estos cabros le falta alegría a la vida!!.."alegría, alegría a tu corazón.. ¡¡¡auch!!!" mi narichita... i.i  
  
-..cállate ¬¬ ..- Len interrumpió la canción que estaba entonando chocolove ^^U enterrando su lanza en la nariz de Chocolove..  
  
-ajajjajajajja xD jajajaj ya.. entiendo... alteres.. doña treme.. jjajaja por dios chocolove si que eres gracioso xD- comento muerto de la risa Yoh  
  
-._. que dios lo bendiga pue'...siempre hay un chimuelo peor que uno-  
  
-cállate ¬¬- y otra vez le dio un pinchazo ^^U  
  
-mi nariz!! Pa que me pinchas de nueo i.i -  
  
Mientras tanto Manta solo se dedicaba a mirarlos y se reía un poquito junto con Horo-Horo mientras que el andaba lamentándose y dando suspiros.. que no eran porque les daba vergüenza sus amigos.. si no porque ya le dio hambre ^^U... y Ryu... estaba "saludándose" con Billi durante todo este rato ^^U  
  
Manta: y así comenzó el viaje de vuelta pero para mi parece un nuevo viaje junto con mis amigos Shamanes n__n pero lo mas seguro es.. que no será un viaje ni fácil...  
  
-¡!CALLATE ME TIENES ARTO CON TUS BROMAS ESTUPIDAS!!-  
  
-Entonces usa orejeras pue Len-To -  
  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?? Ò.ó-  
  
-jajajaja dijo jajaj Len-To jajajaja que buena chocolove jajaj xD- y Yoh le estaba echando mas leña al fuego ._.U  
  
-Y TU DE QUE LADO ESTAS YOH!!!-  
  
-No hagas tanto escándalo Len-to y vamonos ya que tengo hambre..- reclamo Horo  
  
-Tu no te metas hoto hoto!!  
  
-Como me llamaste!!!???  
  
-Ya oíste!!  
  
-ajajjaaj xD- Yoh aun estaba riéndose de las bromas que izó Chocolove hace rato ^^U  
  
-Dale duro Boro-Boro!!- grito Chocolove, vestido con un traje de porrista con unos ponpones de quien sabe donde los abra sacado  
  
-CALLATE!!- gritaron en unísono Len y Horo..  
  
Manta: ejem.. no será fácil.. ni tranquilo T-T  
  
-¿Basón que será eso que esta en el cielo?- pregunto Amidamaru que estaba un poco alejado de su shaman junto con Basón, mientras indicaba un pequeño punto negro que estaba muy alto en el cielo y que apenas se podía ver.  
  
----------------------------- FIN capitulo 2º ------------------------------ ---  
  
TERMINE EL 2 EPISODIO n__n POR FIN ._. BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A SHOOTING STAR NATALIE POR EL REW .. Y CAPAS QUE ESTE CENTRADA EN HORO.. DEPENDE SI ME LO PIDEN .. YA QUE POR MI ENCANTADA XD .. PERO AUN NO LO SEP, AUNQUE LUEGO SABRAS PORQUE IRAN A LA ALDEA, ^^U Y GRACIAS POR AVISAR QUE EL TITULO YA ESTABA ._.U ME PARECIA QUE YA LO HABIA ESCUCHADO ANTES -.- PERO YA LO CAMBIE ^^U .. PERDON A CANDYMARU.. NO LE QUERIA COPIAR T.T.. -.- BUENO ESO ES TODO.. BYE!!!!! Y ÉCHENLE UNA OJEADA A MI OTRO FIC "NUESTRAS VIDAS AHORA" DE SHAMAN KING, XD QUE TAN MALO COMO ESTE NO ESTA ^^U..AUNQUE ESCRIVO ESTE MAS POR PLACER PROPIO QUE POR REW ._.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!  
  
NAVEGUEN EN PAZ :3 


	3. El Pequeño Punto, Despertando Instintos

----------------------------- capitulo 3 ---------------------------------- ----  
  
El Pequeño Punto.. despertando instintos  
  
-¿Basón que será eso que esta en el cielo?- pregunto Amidamaru que estaba un poco alejado de su shaman, mientras indicaba un pequeño punto negro que estaba muy alto en el cielo y que apenas se podía ver.  
  
-No lo se Amidamaru, porque no le preguntas al señorito que sabe muchas cosas- contesto Basón  
  
-Mejor no lo hagan..-de la nada apareció Tokagueroh-.. que al parecer están muy ocupados -.-U.. y además debe ser un pájaro o algo sin importancia  
  
-Que le pasa a Koloro y a Milk?- pregunto Manta que se acercó para ver que estaban haciendo Amidamaru y los demás espíritus, pero alcanzo a notar a los espíritus de Horo-Horo y Chocolove que estaban algo inquietos mirando al punto negro del cielo, dándoles la espalda a manta y los demás..  
  
-No lo sabemos amo Manta, hace rato que están así y no importa lo que le digamos nos ignoran igual..-  
  
-Es cierto.. el gato amarrillo grandote me rugió cuando me le acerque recién T.T- se quejo Tokagueroh  
  
-Talvez lo asustaste con la carota fea que te gastas..-contesto Ryu y su espada de madera (no .. la espada obvió que no contesto, no sean tarugos ¬¬) acercándose al grupo de espíritus y manta.  
  
-hay si como no.. como si tu fueras tan lindo ¬¬- contesto Tokagueroh.  
  
-Ryu!! Por fin terminaste de saludarte con Billy ^^U- saludo manta  
  
-si *¬*-  
  
-^__^U -  
  
Mientras nuestros shamanes conversaban y/o peleaban, una brisa fría recorrió el desierto.. y la luz que había empezó a oscurecerse.  
  
-Que bien n__n ahora se puso fresco hacia un calor espantoso- comento Yoh ya que después de la brisita pararon de pelear  
  
-Que extraño pue O.o- dijo Chocolove- se nublo pero no hay nubes pue O.o..  
  
--Por primera vez chocolate tiene razón- dijo Len mirando al cielo y acercándose a donde estaban los espíritus, los demás que estaban peleando lo siguieron.  
  
-o.O.. El sol se esta apagando ToT- dijo Yoh  
  
-No seas tarádo Yoh.. al sol aún le quedan muchos años antes de poder apagarse ¬¬- lo regaño Len  
  
-Que sabio es señorito *¬*- dijo Basón elogiando a su shaman  
  
-....................-  
  
-A pue' que raro que el horito no digiera na' pue o.O- Dijo Chocolove  
  
Se había vuelto una costumbre.. cada vez que Basón decía "que listo es señorito" Horo siempre contestaba con sarcasmo "Hay si, que listo es señorito", pero esta vez no dijo nada. O.o se quedo callado  
  
-oye si.. ¿y ese milagro que te quedaste callado Hoto-Hoto?-pregunto Len, pero aún así no hubo respuesta ni a la pregunta ni al insulto..  
  
Horo-Horo estaba mirando al cielo.. al pequeño puntito negro que apenas se podía ver.. no le gustaba le daba la sensación de que deberían huir de que esa cosa no era una mancha que se podía borrar fácilmente, no era lo único que le molestaba.. el ambiente.. estaba denso, y al parecer era el único de sus amigos que lo podía sentir, ¿por qué? Talvez porque era un Ainu y a la vez un Shaman de la naturaleza como su abuelo le había dicho una vez: "Horokeu, deberías tener en claro que no eres un Shaman como los de la cuidad y demás, puedes sentir cosas que los ellos no por ser un miembro de la tribu Ainu, como lo hacen los Koropokuru o los animales, capas que ahora no lo entiendas pero cuando crezcas lo sabrás, pero recuerda que eres un enviado de la naturaleza y ella te a entregado ese don..y recuerda siempre debes hacer lo que tu corazón y instinto te digan ya que la cabeza no acepta hechos sin verlos"..  
  
-Ya me di cuenta abuelo.. pero... ¿debo huir como me dice mi cabeza?..("que tarado soy.. acabo de responder me misma pregunta..").."siempre debes hacer lo que tu corazón y instinto te digan ya que la cabeza no acepta hechos sin verlos" .. quien lo diría.. para algo me sirvió escuchar el sermón ^^- ("entonces.. que me dice mi instinto.. u.ú..")....... genial........ no me dice nada =.= -  
  
-Y a este que le pasa?? Esta hablando solo ¬¬- dijo Ryu  
  
Si.. Horo estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que había dicho algunas cosas en voz alta.. pero aun seguía mirando el cielo.. no se había percatado lo dicho por Ryu ni le importaba que los demás lo miran..  
  
-¿Horo estas bien?- le pregunto Yoh, sin conseguir respuesta.  
  
Len le preocupo el estado de Horo.. ¿qué le pasaba? Ignoro hasta Yoh .. aunque.. quien sabe,, capas que no lo había escuchado.. como? ¿acaso tan concentrado estaba Horo? Era raro.. especialmente en el.. Len se le acerco lo miro atentamente a ver si se daba cuenta que estaba al lado suyo.. no reacciono, ¿seguía mirando hacia el cielo? Pues ya no, estaba mirando a Koloro atentamente el cual no se había movido del lugar de antes.. seguía mirando el cielo junto con Milk..  
  
-(" debo ver que hay allá... me lo dice mi estúpido instinto,.. que mas de una vez por el casi me matan ¬¬.. que se le va hacer.. así es la vida T.T.. Pero como voy hasta allá??... ya se.. soy un shaman o no? Puedo usar la tabla de nieve.. aunque.. y los demás .. maldito instinto ¬¬ ")  
  
-Horo?  
  
-¿ah? O.o-  
  
-milagro por fin reaccionaste- dijo Len  
  
-¿que te sucedía Horo?- se acercó Yoh y le pregunto-  
  
-Eso.. -Horo apunto hacia el pequeño punto- lo esta haciendo alguien o algo.. pero sea lo que sea va a causar daño-  
  
-pero no sabes lo que es.. como puedes saber si es malo o no?- pregunto Manta.  
  
-Porque me lo dice mi instinto.. - respuesta corta y clara.. para el  
  
Koloro se dio media vuelta y miro preocupado a su Shaman... lo mismo hizo Milk pero Chocolove no entendía que le ocurría..  
  
-Ellos son mas sensibles.. captan cosas que nosotros no.. y estoy casi seguro que Morphin debe estar actuando de igual manera..- no se equivocaba.  
  
-Y que quieres que hagamos?-  
  
Horo medito un rato.. su instinto y su corazón no le decían nada.. respuesta simple:  
  
-Nada-  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Sip... en otras palabras esperar..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Iván hacia el Oeste, en la camioneta azul de Billy. Ya se había hecho de noche y lo único que iluminaba el camino eran los focos de la camioneta de Billy y la luna.. en punto negro ya no se podía ver... para alegría de todos ya que esa cosa habia comenzado a crecer un poco en la tarde y se veían ondulaciones alrededor de ella. Lo que habia puesto inquietos a todos.. excepto Yoh (quien todo se lo toma con calma) y Horo (a quien seguía su propio consejo.. "esperar") en cambio a los demás no le convencían la estrategia "esperar" y veían inquietos a cada segundo el famoso punto negro.. hasta Billy lo miraba de vez en cuando.. Manta se habia dedicado toda la tarde a buscar información en su Laptop sobre el puntito negro.. talvez podría salir que era.. pero no encontró nada , se canso y decidió esperar ...  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
¡PUM¡  
  
-que fue eso? ._. - pregunto Yoh  
  
-¡¡Nos atacan!!- grito desesperado Ryu  
  
-¿QUÉ? ¿quién? ¿cómo? ¿dónde?- pregunto Chocolove que de repente se paro en la camioneta con un traje de militar y una metralleta..- A SUS PUESTOS MIS CHIQUILINES!! HAGÁMOLOS PURE!!-  
  
- ._. U  
  
-Chocolove, Ryu solo fue una mísera llanta ¬¬- aclaro Len  
  
-DIABLOS! Y no tengo ninguna otra de repuesto .- se lamento Billy ^^U  
  
-USEMOS A PEDRO! -grito de repente Chocolove.  
  
-........................-  
  
-Que pedro? ._.- pregunto Horo.  
  
-idiota, solo fue un chiste de mal gusto ¬¬- dijo Len  
  
-que no entienden??? "repuesto.. " "usemos a Pedro"... Que no digo yo.. morirán amargos y solteros pue T.T ..  
  
-Cállate.. pájaro de mal agüero ¬¬.. - reclamo Horo-Horo  
  
(se le dice pájaro de mal agüero a las personas que dicen que van a pasar desgracias y que luego se cumplen.. Los Chilenos me entenderán ^^U)  
  
-jajajajjajaja pedro ... ajajjaja... repuesto.. xD que buena Chocolove xD jajajjaa-  
  
-Recién lo viene a entender?? ._. -  
  
-Ya Basta!!! Que hay que solucionar la cosa esa de la llanta ¬¬- dijo Len.  
  
-mmmm.. creo que hay una gasolinera a 15 o 20 kilómetros de aquí y como no tengo llanta de repuesto... alguien tendrá que empujar la camioneta hasta la gaso...- Billy fue interrumpido por Horo..  
  
-Pero mira que lastima ^^U .. bueno Billy lo sentimos mucho, te dejaremos de causar problemas, así que nos separamos aquí.. adiós y gracias Billy!!- dijo Horo  
  
-Si Billy, nos vamos ya.. fue un gusto conocerte ^^- le siguió Yoh despidiéndose con la mano  
  
-Adiós y cuídate mucho mi Billy TOT- los siguió Ryu  
  
-Bueno pue' Chamaco nos vemos!! Y salúdame a la Doña Treme de mi parte ^^- dijo Chocolove ._.U  
  
-jijijij amigos... no podemos dejarlo aquí ^^U- dijo Manta  
  
- Buuuuuu -.- - reclamaron ryu yoh choco y horo ^^U  
  
-Grupo de vagos u.ú -  
  
-Te callas que tu tendrás que empujar junto con nosotros ¬¬- le reclamo Horo  
  
-¿QUÉ? Y ¿YO PORQUE? EL GRAN LEN TAO NO SE REBAJARA A EMPUJAR UNA CAMIONETA CHULA ¬¬ -  
  
-COMO QUE CAMIONETA CHULA ¡¡ MOCOSO Ò.Ó- se enfado Billy ^^U  
  
-NO ME GRITES VIEJO Ò.Ó.. además no es mi culpa que Horo estuviera tan gordo e reventara el neumático u.ú-  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! QUE TE PASA, NO FUE MI CULPA.. ADEMÁS NO ESTOY GORDO TOT-  
  
-Ya amigos basta ^^U mejor descansemos aquí y mañana nos encargamos de la camioneta ^^- dijo Yoh  
  
-..Bueno..- respondieron todos en unísono ^^U  
  
-Pero tengo Hambre T.T - dijo Horo  
  
-HAAAAAA .. SE NOS OLBIDO TRAER COMIDA TOT- grito Yoh  
  
-Amo Yoh no se ponga así T.T-  
  
-nos moriremos de Hambre T.T-  
  
-A ver si bajas de peso ¬¬-  
  
-cállate púa ¬¬  
  
-COMO QUE PÚA!!-  
  
-Ya no peleen -.- ..-dijo manta- Tendremos que aguantarnos hasta mañana cuando lleguemos a la gasolinera, por ahora tendremos que conformarnos solo con hielo-  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Horo-Horo..  
  
-¿qué? Bueno ya.. que educados me salieron ¬.¬- contesto Horo  
  
-Estamos desesperados TOT- Lloriqueo Ryu ¬¬  
  
-Que débil eres ¬¬- Dijo Len  
  
-Horo que pasa?- pregunto Manta  
  
Horo tenia la expresión de sorpresa y miraba a todas partes.. luego puso la cara seria y miro al cielo..  
  
-Koloro, no siento su presencia-  
  
O.o que?? ... la mayoría se sorprendió o asusto.. era una mala señal que Koloro no estuviera.. ya que saben lo fiel que es.  
  
-Quien es Koloro?- pregunto Billy ^^U aunque nadie le contesto  
  
-¿Basón?- pregunto Len.. no hubo respuesta.. los shamanes se pusieron nerviosos.  
  
-TOKAGUEOH!!??-.. tampoco hubo respuesta  
  
-¡¡¿¿MILK DE MI ALMA!!?? TOT - ..nada..  
  
-Amida?- nadie contesto - que raro, recién estuvo aquí ._.  
  
-Ahora estamos vulnerables a la desgracia que esta a punto de caer- dijo Len con su semblante serio mirando al cielo..-  
  
.....  
  
------------------------------ fin capitulo 3 ------------------------------ ----- 


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

------------------------------capitulo 4 ----------------------------------- ----  
  
¿Y AHORA QUÉ?  
  
-Ahora estamos vulnerables a la desgracia que esta a punto de caer- dijo Len con su semblante serio mirando al cielo..-  
  
.....  
  
-De que están hablando O.o no entiendo nada T-T -  
  
-Billy ya cállate ¬.¬ que auque te explicáramos no entenderías-  
  
-bueno ._. ... los espero en la camioneta si es que me necesitan ._.  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-No creen que nos preocupamos por nada.. ^^ talvez se fueron a dar una vuelta por hay...-dijo Yoh  
  
-No seas tarugo- dijo Chocolove a Yoh  
  
-^^ tranquilos que todo va a estar bien, veremos la forma de salir de esto y estaremos en paz nuevamente, tengan confianza.. mientras estemos juntos no pasara nada malo ^^- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa a sus amigos  
  
-Yoh... bueno.. descansen un rato.. que hace poco fue la pelea contra Hao y aún no han descansado nada- dijo manta  
  
Todos se pusieron de acuerdo.. se calmaron un poco y se fueron a dormir. Todos durmieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Billy menos Billy y Ryu que durmieron en la parte delantera (no piensen mal.. no hicieron nada .. ¬.¬), luego de varios reclamos y peleas se pudieron a dormir, aunque estaban demasiados amontonados y así que a mas de a uno le llego un codazo o patada ^^..  
  
Pero no todos podían dormir.. uno de los chicos tenia demasiado en que pensar como para dormir ahora.. se levanto de donde estaba acostado y se sentó luego de hacer una mirada rápida a todos sus amigos que eran un desastre ^^U..  
  
-("Y se acabó..este fue el fin de este estúpido Torneo.... y ni siquiera se eligió el Shaman King.. ahora debo volver a casa.. pero ¿para que? Ser Shaman es lo único que me importa y ahora.. ni siquiera tendré un mísero contrincante... por lo menos antes tenia planes: "matar a las cucarachas de los humanos" pero me enseñaron lo equivocado que estaba.. por lo tanto no tengo razón por la cual existir es este mísero mundo.. ¿que haré? ¿ir a la escuela terminar mis estudios y conseguir un trabajo? .. como un humano cualquiera.. claro que no que aburrimiento u.ú talvez lo haga.. pero ni pienso depender de eso toda mi vida.. además debo volver a esa cárcel que supuestamente es mi casa..") ... uf -.- .. pero por lo menos conocí personas interesantes.. a personas que en el futuro podré visitar y molestar :D ... Que as caído bajó Len Tao _._ por lo menos me hice mas fuerte y me divertí, además que tuve mi propio equipo :D extrañare este estúpido torneó u.ú..  
  
-Yo también...  
  
-¿ah? O.o-  
  
-No podías dormir, Len?  
  
-ah.. eres tu.. no Yoh no podía dormir.. y tu?-  
  
-Yo si.. hasta que me despertaste ^^-  
  
-o.oU lo siento.. -  
  
-Se pueden callar?? Mañana copuchan ¬¬-  
  
-Hola Horo!- dijo Yoh saludándole con al mano.  
  
-Yoh.. Para que me saludas ¬¬ que mas da u.ú  
  
Yoh y Horo se levantaron y se sentaron al igual que Len..  
  
-Mejor duérmanse ¬¬-  
  
-Da igual.. de todos modos ya se me quito el sueño-  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo sueño jijiji ^^-  
  
- ¬__¬ ("y que nunca te dejaran solo.. aunque así lo quieras -.-")  
  
-Donde se abran metido los espíritus -.- -  
  
-Yo que se ¬¬-  
  
-Ahora si que nos hubiera servido Anna ^^ jijiji-  
  
-O.o que ironía -dijo Horo  
  
En el Jet privado de Manta:  
  
-¿Le sucede algo señorita Anna?  
  
-Me arde la oreja izquierda.. alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi ¬¬.. me las pagara u.ú -  
  
-em.. si señorita Anna ._.U  
  
En el desierto:  
  
-Oye Horo, ¿qué era lo que tanto te preocupaba en la tarde?  
  
-Tonterías no mas...  
  
-en otras palabras..no lo sabes ¬¬  
  
-nop T.T  
  
- -.-  
  
-Me suena la tripa T.T  
  
-entonces Yoh dile que se calle ¬¬  
  
-Tripita me harías el favor de callarte? ^^  
  
._. _._  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno de los tres supo cuantos ya que no les importaba y solo miraban al cielo oscuro, donde se podían apreciar las estrellas..  
  
-Miren una estrella fugas ^^ - dijo Yoh y indico un pequeño punto de luz que pasaba rápidamente el cielo del desierto árido..  
  
-Podríamos pedir un deseo ^^- Volvió a decir Yoh sus amigos miraron al cielo y vieron desaparecer la estrella  
  
-¿Crees que resulte, Yoh?- le pregunto Horo  
  
-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-  
  
-Cuando una estrella se cae. Es porque alguien a fallecido a sangre fría en este momento.. me lo dijo mi madre una vez- Dijo con algo de tristeza len viendo al cielo  
  
-Yo escuche que era porque un ángel llegaba al cielo- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Qué no era porque la ilusión de alguien se acabo?-Dijo Horo  
  
-Esa no me la sabia O.o- Le dijo Yoh  
  
-Es que supuestamente cada estrella en el cielo es la ilusión de una persona o la vida de un sujeto.. cuando cae una es que la persona falleció o perdió sus esperanzas e ilusiones..-Termino Horo  
  
-Que linda historia ^^- dijo Yoh  
  
-(" si es así.. entonces esa estrella que callo, eran mis ilusiones y ganas de vivir que acabo de perder") -.-  
  
-Pero la estrella cae porque son las ilusiones de la persona entonces.. al caer a la tierra, ese persona la puede ver.. entonces la observa y pide un deseo.. creando nuevas ilusiones en el y una nueva estrella..-Dijo Horo  
  
-Y la persona que falleció?- pregunto Yoh  
  
-ah? O.o  
  
-Dijiste que eran las ilusiones de alguien o una persona que acababa de fallecer- aclaro Yoh  
  
-Bueno.. es porque a reencarnado dándole una segunda oportunidad-  
  
-Entonces una estrella también significa una nueva vida ^^-  
  
-Eso creo - Dijo Horo  
  
Len que había escuchado la conversación de sus amigos, como que lo dejo pensando:  
  
-(" una nueva ilusión... talvez no me espera una vida aburrida.. que mas da.. a enfrentar lo que venga -.-, si fuera todo tan fácil.. no seria divertido levantarse cada mañana para ver que te depara el día..")  
  
En ese momento los chicos escucharon el sonido de un relámpago a lo lejos..  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? No me digan que viene una tormenta.. eso seria el colmo ò.ó  
  
-No creo que venga una simple tormenta ^^U- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿ah? Porque dices eso?- dijo Len  
  
-Pues... miren allá- Yoh indico hacia la izquierda del cielo..  
  
-QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?? O.o  
  
Era el mismo lugar en donde el punto había estado esa tarde.. pero con la excepción de que ya no estaba.. en su lugar había una enorme cosa negra, que parecía una mancha, varias nubes de color negro estaban a su alrededor, y podían ver olas de luz que aparecían y desaparecían de repente en el medio de la mancha.. parecía ser un agujero..  
  
-me recuerda al portal de Babilonia- dijo Len  
  
-Esta bien feo ._.  
  
-^^U jijiji creo que hoy nos pesco la mala suerte  
  
-¿En serio, Yoh? ¬¬ - dijo con sarcasmo Horo-Horo  
  
Len se paro de su asiento mirando a su frente (el lado izquierdo de la camioneta) y grito:  
  
-Y TU QUE QUIERES??!!  
  
-A quien le gritas O.o  
  
-Que insolente eres Len Tao- dijo una voz desconocida  
  
Yoh y Horo-Horo miraron hacia donde se había escuchado la voz, Había un tipo con un enorme abrigo, solo se le podía ver la cabeza, era calvo y moreno, tenia ojos negros y unas raras marcas en la cara..  
  
-oye amigo.. el halloween termino hace meses- Le contesto Horo  
  
-Mocoso insolente!!- del abrigo salió su brazo y rápidamente lo levanto indicando la camioneta con la palma abierta, se sintió una brisa y la camioneta inmediatamente se volteo tirando a sus shamanes afuera..  
  
-Lo hiciste enojar Horo ^^U  
  
-oye cabeza de calabaza .. tomate un Armonil!!! (Armonil: remedio natural que cura el estrés y mal humor.. en el comercial siempre gritan eso ^^U.. los chilenos me entenderán ._.)  
  
-Horo no le eches mas leña al fuego- le dijo Len  
  
-AAAAAAHHH QUIEN SE MURIO PUE' o.O - grito despertando Chocolove  
  
-YA NO RESPETAN EL SUEÑO AJENO, HOMBRES!! - grito enfadado Ryu  
  
-+.+ que paso? - dijo Manta  
  
-MI CAMIONETA!! TOT-grito Billy ._.  
  
-Y ese de donde salió pue' esta mas feo que Doña treme ._.- dijo Chocolove cuando se dio cuenta de al presencia del extraño sujeto  
  
-No lo sabemos.. pero supo ni nombre y eso no me gusta..- Contesto Len.  
  
-QUIEN DE ESTOS MOCOSOS ES UN ASAKURA????-  
  
-¿ah? ._. -dijo Yoh  
  
-Que Asakura?? No conocemos ningún Asakura, cabeza de Melón-le contesto Horo... mal echo ._.  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO USUI.. VUELVES A DECIR ALGO Y TE DESCUARTISO ENFRENTE DE TUS AMIGOS ME OISTE!!- dijo el tipo.. en otras palabras como que se aburrió de los sobrenombres de Horo ^^U  
  
-Como que se anduvo enojando contigo Horo ^^U-le dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Usui? Que es eso? - pregunto Manta  
  
-Sabe.. mi nombre.. o.O  
  
-¿tu nombre?- pregunto Len  
  
-No te llamas Horo-Horo?- pregunto Yoh  
  
-Como que no es hora de preocuparse de eso pue'  
  
-El moreno tiene razón..- dijo Horo cambiando el tema  
  
-Manta, Billy, lárguense de aquí- dijo Yoh en el momento que sacaba a Haruzame  
  
-Pero Yoh..  
  
-Hazme caso Manta, ese tipo es un shaman y nos atacara en cualquier momento.. para el colmo no tenemos nuestros espíritus.... mejor váyanse  
  
Billy ya se había marchado hace rato.. ^^U que valiente  
  
-BILLY!! TOT- dijo Ryu -.-  
  
Manta tuvo que obedecer.. prefería no estorbar.. aunque le doliera tener que dejar a sus amigos solos  
  
-Piensa pelear Don Yoh?-Le pregunto Ryu  
  
-Si corremos nos atacara de todas formas, mejor pelear y esperar un milagro- le contesto Yoh.. aunque no fue una respuesta muy reconfortante ^^U  
  
Len lo siguió sacando su lanza y poniéndose en su común pose  
  
-Ya a Hablado nuestro líder.. ¿qué diablos esperan?  
  
-Que otra nos queda pue' -.- - Chocolove se puso sus garras de metal  
  
-Junto a Don Yoh hasta la muerte ^^- Ryu también los siguió sacando su espada de madera  
  
-Si pero. Yo solo tengo mi Snowbord ^^U-Dijo Horo-Horo  
  
-Agrádese.. te sirve de Escudo-Le dijo Len  
  
-Buen punto ._. - Horo saco su Snowbord del forro y se lo puso al frente.  
  
-¿¿Piensan pelear??- les pregunto el desconocido  
  
-No fíjate, vamos a tomar un helado, pelón ¬¬ -Le dijo Horo  
  
-Horo cállate, que este tipo se le acabo la paciencia con tigo ¬¬  
  
-Antes de empezar.. ¿quien eres?-le pregunto Yoh  
  
-Yo soy Dahos (Daos), servidor fiel de mi Amo Hao  
  
-de Hao?- Dijo Yoh  
  
-Querrás decir "ex servidor fiel" pue' porque el mechitas largas estiro la pata hace rato pue'- lo corrigió Chocolove  
  
-Hao me contrato para destruir a los que intervinieran en sus planes y lo lograran, en el torneo de hace 500 años yo asesine a los que se atrevieron a desafiar y encarcelar a mi Amo Hao, por lo tanto ya saben a lo que vengo  
  
-Acaso este tipo también puede reencarnar?- se pregunto Len en susurro  
  
-Solo si mi Amo me lo permite, Tao  
  
-como me escucho?? Diablos ¬¬  
  
-Y como te sabes nuestros nombres pue', te sabes hasta los que nosotros no sabíamos pue' O.o  
  
-Mettel, eso es algo que nunca sabrás.  
  
-AAAAAHHH se sabe mi apellido TOT  
  
-Tienes apellido?- le pregunto Ryu ._.  
  
-Que diablos importa si se sabe nuestros nombres o no ¬¬- Dijo Horo  
  
-¿Qué hiciste con Amidamaru y los demás?- le pregunto Yoh, su expresión ahora estaba seria, se estaba enfadando con el atrevimiento de Dahos  
  
-Los deje en un lugar donde no molestaran  
  
-Pero que cobarde!!-Dijo Ryu  
  
-CALLATE!!- volvió a sacar la mano de su ropa y la levanto hacia Ryu, este sintió como un empujón cayendo algo apartado  
  
-RYU!!-Gritaron sus amigos  
  
-Estoy bien +.+ no se preocupen- les contesto algo mareado ^^U  
  
-genial.. mas encima es brujo- dijo Horo  
  
-El no es un Brujo, es un Shaman- le dijo Len  
  
-TU SERAS EL PRIMERO, TAO!!!!!- Le grito el sujeto  
  
Len se había volteado a ver cuando Ryu callo, por eso mismo no se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, el Dahos hizo un movimiento rápido, empezó a correr en dirección a Len que estaba dado vuelta, saco una espada de cristal y estuvo a punto de enterrársela en la nuca a Len..  
  
Len al escuchar el grito de Dahos se giro hacia el pero no se percato que este lo estaba atacando, lo que vio fue a Dahos desaparecer del lugar donde estaba al segundo vio la punta de una espada y no pudo ver nada mas.. solo oscuridad.. o es lo que el creía..  
  
¿Me mato? Se pregunto a el mismo fríamente, ya que todo lo anterior para el paso en cámara lenta.. y tubo el suficiente tiempo para preguntárselo..lo siguiente que vio fue un luz blanca..  
  
-------------------------- Fin episodio 4 ---------------------------------- ---  
  
OTRO EPISODIO MAS *¬*... EL QUE SIGUE ES EL MI FAVORITO.. YA QUE MUEREN CASI TODOS .. :D WUAJAJAJA.. EL OTRO SE TITULARA: "¿YA TE NOS VAS AMIGO?" COMO QUE EL TITULO ES OBIO ^^...  
  
BUENO EMI.. PONDRE ESAS PAREJAS.. ^^ PERO TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR UN POCO.. Y A VER SI HORO O LEN QUEDAN VIVOS PARA PODER TENER NOVIAS XD.. QUE CRUEL ._.  
  
DEJEN SUS REW!!!! PORFA TOT.. NI SIQUIERA NECESITAN TENER CUENTA EN FAN FICTION PARA DEJAR UNO.. APRETEN EN REW Y ESCRIBAN SU NOMBRE Y OPINIÓN ^^ QUE DESESPERADA XD.. AUNQUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO MAS ESTE FICS QUE EN EL "NUESTRAS VIDAS AHORA" ASI QUE LOS LECTORES DE ESE FICS. RUEGO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA ^^U  
  
ADIOS!! ^^  
  
El viaje de vuelta,Fics algo sangriento y triste,Cap4:¿Y ahora qué?"Conversación entre amigos,Las leyendas de las estrellas fugases,vuelve un viejo servidor de Hao a vengar su muerte.Los chicos pelean sin sus espiritus,El primero en irse:Len Tao. 


	5. ¿Ta te nos vas, amigo?

---------------------------------capitulo 5---------------------------------  
----  
  
¿YA TE NOS VAS, AMIGO?  
  
Len había cerrados los ojos, eso era lo único se le había ocurrido hacer, en cuanto los cerro escucho un ruido, de algo rompiéndose ¿era su arma? Capas que era su cráneo, pensó... pero era el ruido de madera partiéndose.. luego escucho un grito de dolor.. ¿había sido el?... no el no había sido..  
  
-HORO-HORO!!!!! - había sido Yoh quien había gritado el nombre de su amigo.. inmediatamente se atrevió a abrir los ojos  
  
Lo que vio fue un montón de trozos de madera en el suelo, Dahos no estaba, y vio a su amigo arrodillado en el suelo tomándose su mano derecha  
  
-¿Horo-Horo?- le pregunto Len  
  
-Tenias.. razón.. me sirvió de algo n__n- le contesto sonriéndole, fue hay donde se percato del charquito de sangre, se arrodillo al lado de su amigo, quien de inmediato de paro  
  
-No te preocupes, solo me lastime la mano.. - le aclaro, pues si, al proteger a Len con la tabla, esta se había partido en pedazos, la espada de Dahos la había atravesado, y así dañándole la mano de Horo la cual estaba sujetando la tabla hecha ahora añicos..  
  
-Ya me hartaste niño, te lo advertí pero no me isite caso, ahora pagaras por tu insolencia, Usui-  
  
De inmediato Dahos sintió un golpe en el brazo.. lo observo, le habían rasgado la ropa y ahora le sangraba..  
  
-Si te metes con mis amigos te metes con migo- Le dijo Yoh con su mirada frívola y desafiante, con Haruzame había dañado a Dahos mientras el estaba distraído.. pero solo había sido un rasguño  
  
Antes de poder decir algo, nuevamente había sentido otro golpe cortante, esta vez había sido Chocolove quien lo había atacado por la espalda..  
  
-Como te quedo el ojo pue' calvito-  
  
-Mocosos idiotas, los matare uno a uno de la manera mas cruel que se imaginan-  
  
-Ya habla como un personaje de película ¬¬  
  
-Nosotros no moriremos tan fácilmente- le dijo Ryu quien ya se había levantado y ya estaba listo para la pelea  
  
-Si pue' que somos peor que la peste de nosotros no se desasen XD- dijo Chocolove  
  
-Moreno eso estuvo de mas ¬¬ - Dijo Horo  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos ustedes si me darán pelea- dijo Dahos recuperando su compostura y listo para atacar de nuevo  
  
-Genial, y ahora que no tengo arma piensa pelear en serio ._. -dijo Horo  
  
Si, Horo se quedo sin arma por ayudar a Len, lo que hizo que Len Tao se sintiera algo culpable, ¿y si lo atacaba?, Horo no tenia defensa.. pero ojo por ojo diente por diente  
  
Len se puso enfrente de Horo, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Quédate aquí, yo te ayudo, te debo una de todas formas- Len dijo aun de espaldas  
  
-Pero.. claro que no!.. si hay pelea yo me meto ò.ó  
  
-No tienes arma  
  
-.... pero si me quieres devolver el favor hazlo dándome un arma pero no me cuides como si fuera un bebe ¬¬  
  
-......terco....... ¡Toma! - Len le lanzo algo  
  
-._. ah? -Horo la agarro  
  
-¿querías un arma o no?.. pues hay tienes una  
  
Len le había entregado su enorme lanza, de inmediato el saco a Horaiken para luchar -Como crees que voy a pelear con eso ò.ó  
  
-Horo..-le dijo Yoh en susurro, a pesar de la distancia lo escucho perfectamente..  
  
-¿qué pasa Yoh?  
  
-Ve a buscar a Manta y raparen la camioneta  
  
-¿Ahora? Estas loco???  
  
-Si sucede algo.. debemos correr, es mejor si nos vamos en la camioneta.. por mientras distraeremos a este sujeto.. ve de una vez!!  
  
Horo lo medito un rato.. tenia razón Yoh, además estaría estorbando aquí.. no lo volvió a pensar, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la camioneta que ahora estaba un poco distante..  
  
-que patéticos son.. creen que los dejare escapar fácilmente??, pues claro que no..- de nuevo sintió un golpe en la espalda esta vez había sido Ryu y su espada de madera..  
  
-LARGO!!!!!- grito Dahos y con la espada de cristal ataco a Ryu, este tropezó salvándose del ataque, pero logrando que su espada la cortaran en dos..  
  
-Mi arma TOT.. degenerado ò.ó me costo muy cara  
  
Dahos le puso el la punta de la espada en el cuello, amenazándolo, y le dijo:  
  
-Bastardos, me estorban el paso, tu, el negro, y el que se acaba de ir corriendo, morirán ahora rápidamente, ya que son unos debiluchos, y pierden el tiempo ayudando a los demás  
  
-A QUIEN LE DICEN DEBILUCHO PUE' Ò.ó  
  
-Te equivocas- dijo Len  
  
-Nosotros vencimos a Hao en equipo, sin ellos no lo hubiéramos logrado- termino Yoh, quien luego de hablar trato de atacarlo pero dahos con la mano lo volvió a empujar como lo hizo con la camioneta de Billy y con Ryu  
  
Dahos se alejo de Ryu sin hacerle ningún daño, inmediatamente Ryu se levanto, y era lo que esperaba Dahos, sonrió y levanto la mano al nivel de la cara, abrió la mano, y susurro algo que nadie escucho luego cerro el puño.  
  
-Eso es todo?- pregunto Ryu sin haberse movido,  
  
-Haber si eres tan hombre como te crees- le contesto Dahos  
  
-Pues claro que soy machote, que te crees..- trato de dar un paso al frente, pero algo lo detuvo- Pero que es esto??  
  
-Nada, solo algo para que te mantengas ocupado..-Dijo Dahos  
  
Algo lo detuvo, algo que lo sostenía y si se movía le cortaba, como pudo comprobar cuando quiso mover el brazo, le aparecieron varios cortes de los cuales corría la sangre, una gota callo sobre lo que parecía estar sujetándolo.. ¿qué era? Al parecer era un hilo, delgado y filoso, los cuales lo rodeaban por todo el cuerpo aunque no los pudiera ver.  
  
-Eso es tu truco?- le pregunto Len, de inmediato dio un gran salto y con su espada trato de cortar los hilos de Ryu, los cuales no se cortaron lo único que consiguió fue estirarlos mas todavía y provocarle miles de cortadas por todo el cuerpo de Ryu  
  
-Mejor no me ayudes!! Ò.ó- le grito Ryu furioso  
  
-Yo que sabia que no se podían cortar ò.ó  
  
-no es hora de pelear ^^U  
  
-Y por las dudas.. - Dahos salto detrás de Ryu y con el brazo le dio un gran golpe en la nuca, lo que lo dejo inconsciente, aunque seguía parado por los hilos que lo sujetaban, se podía ver como las gotitas de sangra caía de sus heridas..  
  
-Ya basta pue' te estas sobrepasando pelao ò.ó- le grito Chocolove  
  
Luego Dahos se giro para ver a Chocolove, con una mano empezó a formar una bolita de fuego..  
  
-¿y tu que me miras tanto pue? Ò.ó  
  
La bolita creció rápidamente hasta hacer una tan grande como la camioneta de Billy..  
  
-CHOCOLOVE SAL DE HAY!!!!! -le grito Yoh.. pero fue tarde, Dahos arrojó la enorme bola de fuego y le dio directamente a Chocolove, este se encendió en llamas  
  
Fue un espectáculo horrendo para Yoh y Len, ver como su amigo estaba entre llamas y no podía hacer nada ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Tirar le agua, en medio del desierto?  
  
-DEJALO!!!!! El NO TE A HECHO NADA!!- le grito Yoh  
  
Dahos chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato las llamas se apagaron, Chocolove callo, y no pudo levantarse, estaba demasiado quemado, no de muerte, pero le dolía todo.. y en el suelo se quedo..  
  
-Eso sacan por meterce con migo- Dijo Dahos después se rió como un maniático..  
  
-Yoh.. este tipo no es tan fuerte..- le dijo Len en susurro  
  
-es cierto solo que tiene demasiados trucos, o si no, no hubiera tenido razón para sacarnos a nuestros espíritus- le dijo Yoh  
  
-si, además ni siquiera se da cuenta de nuestras presencias cuando esta distraído. Abra que atacarlo siempre por la espalda, aunque no venga con mi estilo-  
  
-Como digas Len ^^.. pero hagamos algo.. que el próximo será Horo, y esta con Manta, además no le callo muy bien que digamos ^^U, y lo matara que es lo mas seguro..  
  
-A la cuenta de cinco.. 1  
  
-2  
  
-5!!!  
  
Y ambos corrieron para atacar a Dahos  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-Ataco a Ryu y Chocolove! .. hay no, hay no.. estamos perdidos TOT- se decía a si mismo Manta quien estaba detrás de una roca observando todo lo que sucedía..  
  
-Que negativo te has vuelto ¬¬  
  
-AAAAAHHHHH OoO.. ah.. eres tu Horo-Horo.. que susto me diste  
  
-Luego hablamos... ahora debemos arreglar la camioneta- le dijo arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraba volcada la camioneta de Billy.  
  
-Y para que la quieres??- pregunto Manta  
  
-Luego te explico..  
  
AL llegar, los dos observaron la camioneta .  
  
-No creo que tenga daños, solo hay que ponerla en su lugar  
  
Horo se acerco y con ambas manos tomo una parte de la camioneta, y con todas sus fuerzas trato de ponerla a en su lugar.. pero la cosa no pesaba 10 kilos.. hacia que aunque lo intentara no podía lograrlo solo.. La camioneta se giro un poco, pero ponerla verticalmente primero, no era fácil..  
  
-No será tan fácil..- dijo Manta  
  
-Manta.. te fijaste... si el calvo ese.... te quito a ...Mosuke??- le pregunto Horo, algo cansado, luego de que soltara la camioneta.  
  
-No.. lo había pensado ._.  
  
-Y QUE ESPERAS!!  
  
Manta se arrodillo, saco su Laptop de su mochila y la comenzó a abrirla lentamente...  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
Nadie lo podía negar, Len y Yoh peleaban bien juntos, mientras Dahos trataba de quitarse a Yoh de encima, Len lo atacaba por detrás, y se iban turnando dependiendo de la posición de Dahos, si siguieran así.. capas.. "capas" que lo lograrían..  
  
-¿Y que no te creías tan fuerte?- le decía Len luego de hacerle otro tajo en la espalda  
  
-Ya.. basta.. -recibió otro golpe de parte de Yoh- YA ME ARTARON!!  
  
Saco su espada nuevamente, y de un solo golpe tumbo a Len, causando le un enorme Tajo en el estomago, y callo algo apartado, viendo todo nublado..  
  
-LEN!!!!!- grito Yoh, quien se puso en posición para volver a atacar  
  
Dahos tomo la espada de Yoh con una mano, la apretó fuertemente, Yoh pudo ver como la sangre le escurría del puño por la espada.  
  
-Con tan poco y te impresionas- le dijo Dahos viendo la expresión de Yoh.  
  
Yoh ahora no tenia arma, ya que Dahos la sujetaba mas fuerte que el..hizo lo que su instinto le dijo, lo hizo casi sin pensarlo.  
  
Soltó la espada, y le dio una patada a Dahos en el estomago  
  
A Dahos si le dolió pero no callo, no aun...  
  
-No debiste hacer eso.. Asakura-  
  
-¿ah?... Dijiste que no sabias quien era..  
  
-No pierdo nada jugando con mis victimas.. puedo ver todo por los ojos, desde tu nombre hasta tus heridas, solo por los ojos, y puedo ver que te arrepientes de haber destruido a Hao, tu hermano.  
  
-No.. no es cierto- apretó los puños- no me arrepiento de haber acabado con el!!!- le dijo gritándole luego le dispuso a pegar un puñetazo en la cara, pero Dahos le sujeto el brazo..  
  
-Sabes que tengo razón-  
  
-Yoh...- dijo Len en susurro, había escuchado todo, aunque aun no se podía levantar por la herida..  
  
Dahos lo tomo por el cuello, y lo levanto soltándole el brazo, y le comenzó a apretar, así logrando que Yoh respirara a penas..  
  
-Su..eltame ..- Yoh ya no respiraba.. sus manos trataban de sacarse la mano de Dahos del cuello pero no lo lograba..  
  
-YOH!!!! -grito Len, se levanto, sin saber como y le enterró a Horaiken a Dahos en el estomago (por la espalda).  
  
Dahos soltó a Yoh inmediatamente, quien callo semi-inconsciente al suelo..  
  
-No debiste hacer eso Len Tao..  
  
Dahos volvió a sacar su espada de cristal y se la enterró a Len.. quien trato de esquivarlo logrando que se la enterrara solamente en la pierna en vez de otra zona mas critica..  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---¤  
  
-No.. no esta T.T- le contesto Manta, Mosuke tampoco estaba  
  
-Diablos ò.ó.... esta bien.. Manta ayúdame..- Horo volvió a intentar dar vuelta la camioneta..  
  
-Yo?? Pero estoy chiquito T.T- contesto Manta  
  
-Vamos ayúdame..- decía mientras trataba de volcar la camioneta- Las Pequeñas pero grandes cosas, son las que valen la pena en este mundo.  
  
Manta lo medito.. no perdía nada con intentarlo  
  
-Esta bien- dijo manta- a la cuenta de tres, lo intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas ... uno...- Dijo manta poniéndose en posición para girar la camioneta..  
  
-TRES!!!!-  
  
----------------------------- Fin capitulo 5 -------------------------------  
  
HUUUUU QUE LINDO EL EPISODIO *¬* jejejej.. que orgullosa XD... pero cada episodio para mi es mejor T.T ... bueno gracias a Loconexion por el REW ¡!! ^^..  
  
Y el prox capitulo se titulara: "Uno menos" jejeje :D  
  
ADIOS!!!! Y dejen REW T^T 


End file.
